


Dropping hints, hoping for some tension

by how_to_sit_gay



Series: TARDIS Fitness [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gym, F/F, Finger Fucking, Gym AU, I should probs cancel my gym membership now, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Semi-Public Sex, can't tag this as Shameless Smut cos I'm so. so. ashamed., misuse of gym equipment, okay wow that sounds way worse than it is i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25310581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/how_to_sit_gay/pseuds/how_to_sit_gay
Summary: It was supposed to be just another Friday morning at her gym, but out of the blue Yaz's gym crush starts a conversation with her that somehow ends differently than she thought.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Series: TARDIS Fitness [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990534
Comments: 27
Kudos: 77





	Dropping hints, hoping for some tension

**Author's Note:**

> Or as Strawbebbiefields summarised it: “HOT GYM SEX WHEEEEEEEE”
> 
> This is a story of how I wish things would have happened or would happen with my gym crush. Who is a PT there. Who actually fits the superficial description of Thirteen perfectly (apart from eye colour). 
> 
> So after I spoke to her on Friday my mind went running wild with possibilities and it wouldn't leave me alone and...
> 
> Me, face buried in hands: if I write this I'll never be able to look her into the eyes again  
> Me, groaning: *starts writing, egged on by Strawbebbiefields*
> 
> So, 8.7k words, multiple break downs, oreo boxes and lots of weird feelings when entering the gym later, this mess was born. If you find some things (apart from the making out and smut) weird, well, this is my actual gym and my actual life, these conversations happened, and this course room exists. 
> 
> While I'm usually waving the "human!13 is a bottom!"-flag all over the place, I couldn't write her like this here... cos I was thinking of my crush and she's totally not a bottom m'kay.
> 
> (also having two tops wrangle it out is peak entertainment)
> 
> And through all of your emotional distress, your beta has the absolute CHEEK to go "$10 bet I’ll find at least one accidental [crush's name] instead of Jamie". WOW.
> 
> Anyway, mad props and kudos to my beta Strawbebbiefields, thank you so much dear! <3
> 
> (read the notes after the fic for another very interesting tidbit)

As gently as possible Yasmin let the barbell down, sucking as much air as she could into her lungs and straightening back up from her bent over position. Her focus was already slipping even though she’d just begun today’s workout and it annoyed her to no end. Especially since the reason for her distraction wasn’t necessarily due for another hour.

Huffing, she adjusted the plates from her deadlift to her squats weight. 

_ Breathe, focus, set a new personal record. You got this. _

Fifteen minutes and four angry songs later, she wiped the sweat from her forehead and gave herself a satisfied grin in the mirror (and maybe even a little twirl to check out her backside). If the rest of her session went on like this, she’d definitely have a great start into the weekend.

As she made her way to the paper towel dispenser, something caught her eye, making her grin. With one of the lady gym’s glass doors propped open, she had a clear view of the front desk from where she was standing, making it possible for her to see a familiar blond head rummaging around. To be fair, every staff member was familiar to her by now, but there was only one that could poke at the butterflies in her stomach by just being around.

So,  _ she _ had the early 7 a.m. shift today.

It was ridiculous, really. 

Yaz had been going to this gym for over one and a half years now, but only five months ago Jamie had caught her attention despite being around and giving classes the whole time. Sure, she had always enjoyed it when this particular personal trainer was on classes duty, maybe even a bit more than with other PTs, but she had just chalked it up to the way Jamie acted on stage and that little bit of extra fun she always brought with her. 

How she was chaotic in the best way, a whirlwind of energy packed tightly into a lanky body, jumping across the stage during zumba class and always forgetting at least one step of the choreography but covering it up perfectly by running her mouth, short blond hair flying and face-splitting grin firmly in place. Or how she teased just the right way and just the right amount to motivate people to power through another round of crunches and side planks.

But it had been nothing more than that, everyone had their favourite PT, right?

Then one fateful evening she was in front of the course room with a bunch of other people milling about, waiting to be let in and claim her usual spot, and Jamie dashed past them, carrying so much gay energy with her out of the blue that Yaz’s gaydar got whiplash. 

She’d been unable to let it - or rather her - go since then. She’d even gone the extra mile and dreamed of her multiple times.

Jamie wasn’t even her type, she was actually far from it, yet there was something that just kept drawing her in again and again. So much, that weeks later, after giving herself long pep talks and trying to keep her heart from beating out of her chest, she had dared to approach her and strike up a conversation right before class. 

It had been nerve wracking, to say the least. 

Unfortunately, Jamie seemed to be one of those people who were really good at keeping personal information to themselves, so all Yaz had gotten from that conversation was her eye colour (hazel) and the dreadful feeling that she might’ve been annoying her. Sure, their chat had been pleasant enough, but still Yaz had been unable to shake off her own self-doubts.

However, that hadn’t meant that she’d stop trying.

So whenever she had something to talk about and found Jamie by herself, Yaz would go for it and hope for the best. With time and striking up conversations with other staff members as well, approaching Jamie had gotten easier and without any danger of a heart attack.

But that also meant that she was getting careless with her words.

One morning before class, she overheard Jamie talking to one of the service staff about obvious changes that had been made around the course room. Honest as she was, Yaz offhandedly admitted how she hadn’t even noticed it, which resulted in a teasing “So this is how you look at the world around you?” from Jamie. Yaz didn’t know what the infamous filter between her brain and mouth had been doing just that second, but it certainly hadn’t been doing its one job as she immediately rebutted “Well, my eyes just were somewhere else” with a smirk. 

For a second, she could practically hear crickets chirping and the ground breaking up under her feet (or at least she wished it would) over the sound of the music. Then Jamie snorted, fine lines wrinkling around her eyes and her whole face scrunching up in that adorable way of hers. 

“Wherever that was.”

And that had been that. On one hand Yaz had been relieved that Jamie hadn’t seemed offended by that poor and unplanned attempt at flirting, on the other there was that nagging voice in the back of her head that she totally overstepped her boundaries. 

That had been two weeks ago and in the meantime a part of her had given up on Jamie entirely with her being so hard to read. That was until this Monday when she caught a glimpse of her coming in for her shift in casual street clothes and her gaydar went haywire again. 

Groaning internally, she put all the plates back onto their respective places and wiped down the bar. While she liked stealing as many glances of Jamie as possible, having her wandering around the gym during her workout time often proved to be a challenge for her concentration - street or gym-issued attire be damned. 

Yaz managed to get one exercise in after she’d switched over to the free weights area before Jamie started dashing around there as well, first filling up the dispensers and then re-stacking plates and putting handles back in order. 

Sure, she powered through her sets with resilience and lots of sweating, but in between, Yaz always kept track of the blonde, observing with keen eyes how she carried the plates around. It was interesting to watch her work and display her unexpected strength like that. 

She wasn’t tall by all means, just about Yaz’s height, and the leanest by far of all personal trainers there, yet her unimposing physique betrayed the strong muscles that were obviously stretching out underneath. Yaz would’ve been lying if she hadn’t gulped at some unexpected displays of the PT’s biceps once or twice.

There was nothing she could say in her own defense, she was a simple gay.

At long last, she came to the end of her session without any mishaps or embarrassing moments despite walking past Jamie a few times and sharing acknowledging glances and smiles. Now, glancing at her watch, she just hoped that the blonde wasn’t on classes duty this morning so she could maybe get a chance to chat a bit with her after an absolutely deserved shower.

Only a few things beat the feeling of hot water washing away the grime and sweat after a good and successful workout session. Unfortunately, summer’s humidity tended to be especially nasty in changing rooms, so she could feel her skin getting clammy again mere seconds after drying herself off. 

Halfway used to it but not annoyed any less for it, Yaz grabbed her belongings and made her way to the dressing tables in her shorts and bra. The less she wore, the less she’d sweat while getting ready. 

Next to the mirror, the cleaning checklist was pinned to the wall and she dared an inconspicuous glance at it. Usually, the changing rooms got cleaned up by one of the staff members during her own workout time, but this morning no signature was to be found. With only Jamie being around the majority of the morning so far, it would’ve been her task to do a quick cleaning round, but apparently she’d either forgotten or hadn’t found the time between re-stacking weights and whatever else she’d been doing.

Her hair a wet mess on her head and stray droplets falling onto her bare skin, Yaz rummaged through her backpack for everything she needed to get ready. Brush, tail comb, face lotion, mascara, check. She’d just finished parting her hair when Jamie darted - there was always so much energy in this little body - around the corner armed with a cloth and spray bottle. 

Yaz would’ve expected almost anything but the loud and cheerful “Heeeeeeey!” Jamie gave her when she immediately spotted her. 

The blonde didn’t even give her a chance to reply and just went on, “Finished for today, then?”

Looking at her through the reflection in the mirror as she cleaned the benches behind her, Yaz tried to keep her wits about her. So, the first time her gym crush actually and voluntarily struck up a conversation with her and she was standing there in her bra. What was she supposed to make of that now?

Probably nothing, but a girl could dream.

“Yep, best workout of the week, too, I’d reckon”, she managed to get out with surprising strength in her voice. 

The blonde looked up from her task, eyebrows knitted in confusion. “The first?”

Again, Yaz had to wonder whether she wasn’t speaking clearly enough or Jamie was elsewhere with her head. Probably the latter, given how chaotic she could be in class.

_ Jamie cast her a small smile down from where she was cleaning up the stage. “So, see ya tomorrow, I guess.” _

_ “Nah, tomorrow’s rest day.” Yaz already felt sad about not seeing her, but workout schedule was workout schedule. _

_ The blonde scrunched up her face in confusion. “No, tomorrow’s Wednesday.” _

_ She looked at her for a long second. “No, it’s  _ my _ rest day tomorrow.” _

_ “Oh. Oh yeah, ‘f course.” _

Suppressing a smile at the memory from weeks back and the faint blush she’d probably totally imagined on the PT’s cheeks, she returned to their conversation at hand.

“No,  _ best, _ all the others the past days weren’t that satisfying.”

“Ah, okay, I was just about to ask how this could’ve been your first workout when I’ve already seen you at least twice this week.”

Putting on her face lotion, Yaz bit her lip as not to make an embarrassing sound at those words. They often missed each other as Jamie tended to come in when Yaz was just about to wrap up her session or was already hidden away in the changing room, so the fact that Jamie had still noticed her from afar almost sent a flush up her cheeks.

(The redness totally came from the harsh way she had just rubbed her face, just to be clear.)

If the blonde noticed it, she didn’t comment but instead carried on their topic of conversation. “Sometimes ya just have one of those bad weeks, I guess. It happens.”

Yaz barely kept herself from laughing out loud when Jamie almost covered her face with the wet rag, noticing not a second too late and quickly flicking her wrist to rub her forehead with the back of her hand instead. She still looked at the cloth with an offended scrunch of her nose. 

God, she was adorable.

_ Okay, focus, Khan. There’s a conversation happening right now. _

“I know, but I’m still glad that I’ve broken the spell just in time for the weekend”, Yaz concede, “Bad workouts always ruin the mood.”

“Oh defo.”

Casting her a last empathetic smile, the PT vanished behind the next row of lockers, leaving Yaz to finally get ready for good. Still keeping one eye on the mirror to watch out for Jamie’s return, she dried her hair and pulled on her top at last. She was finished just in time.

When Jamie finally emerged from behind the lockers and made her way over to jot down her scratchy signature on the cleaning plan, Yaz finally remembered to pose the question she’d been meaning to ask the whole morning.

The gym had been pushing the classes schedule around for weeks now, removing classes entirely and then re-introducing them, resulting in her having to live without her favourite zumba class for a while now. However, next week it would finally be back. Of course she wanted Jamie to give the class, even if the choreography she always chose to do was far from being her favourite.

“So, do we have a dancing date Thursday evening?”

As soon as the words were out, Yaz held her breath. She’d phrased it that provocatively on purpose, spurred on by their impromptu conversation and curious if she’d catch on or - even better - take the bait.

Jamie laughed beside her, making her grin in return. “Well, turns out I’m on duty then. And coincidentally I’m also giving the class, yeah. So we’ll see each other then.”

“Lookin’ forward to it”, she replied, then added after a beat, “tho not to your choreo.”

The blonde just rolled her eyes good-naturedly, clearly used to her constant nagging about it. “You’ll never let it go, will ya?”

“For as long as you choose to do that one, slim chance. You know what I want.”

Okay, she was being unprecedentedly bold here, caution thrown completely to the wind.  _ Of course _ she was only talking about her favourite choreography, nothing more, nothing less. She’d deny every other intent or purpose as soon as anyone would ask.

However, she didn’t have to, as Jamie just silently winked at her before she was gone again. 

Well, that definitely was new. 

Shaking her head at the both of them and their collective ridiculousness while trying to ignore the fluttering sensation in her stomach, she jugged the rest of her protein shake before making her way to the exit. She was so ready for a big breakfast right about now.

However she didn’t get all too far, since a body smashed into her just as she turned around the corner. 

“Woah, easy!” was all she got out before she noticed who she’d almost smacked heads with. Any annoyance immediately evaporated and turned into a chuckle. “Ya really got too much energy for your own good, y’know.”

Jamie laughed as well. “‘M sorry, I--”

She broke off at the same time Yaz noticed they were both holding each other by their upper arms, muscles flexing subtly under her palms, hazel eyes flitting between her own dark brown ones and then down to-- her lips?

Without warning, something changed in the blonde’s gaze as she searched her face, a whirlwind passing from embarrassment to uncertainty to resolution. The warm hands on her arms disappeared and left a trail of goosebumps on her now overheated skin, but before Yaz could make sense of anything, Jamie had taken her hand and was pulling her back deeper into the changing room.

“C’mon.”

If Yaz had had half a mind she might’ve marvelled at the strength the blonde was channelling since she herself definitely wasn’t light and probably even had a good ten kilograms on the PT, however her brain seemed to have short circuited entirely at the feeling of Jamie’s hand in her own.

Thankfully the morning’s first class had just started so no one was around to witness how they made their way to the hidden away row of toilet stalls. With one last look over her shoulder, Jamie maneuvered them into the farthest away one and clicked the door shut behind them.

Yaz wanted to protest, she really did, or rather just ask what this was all about, but a hand in the back of her neck made every single word die on her tongue.

For a long moment, nothing happened, both women staring at each other trying to gauge the other’s reaction and stance on things. The hand on her neck tugged her imperceptibly closer and a silent question arose in Jamie’s eyes. Trying not to get too distracted by now dark her eyes had gotten, Yaz merely nodded.

Their lips crashed together.

As it turned out, Jamie kissed the way she did everything else: enthusiastic, with barely contained energy and just a tiny dash of chaos.

After overcoming the initial shock, Yaz kissed back with just as much gusto, giving as good as she got, one hand finding purchase in the soft hair on the blonde’s neck and the other at her hips. Their lips moved in tandem against each other, yet it still wasn’t enough. Using her left hand, Jamie pulled her closer by the waist while at the same time pushing her against the tiles.

At the sudden sensation of their bodies being pressed flush together, Yaz couldn’t contain a groan, giving the PT the chance to slip her tongue past her lips. While she was far from complaining about recent developments, she wasn’t used to being the passive one in exchanges like these. So when she decided Jamie had had enough control for the time being, she nipped at the invading tongue with her teeth, causing her to pull back with a surprised gasp.

“Shouldn’t you at least ask for my name first?” Smirking against the blonde’s lips, she took one forceful step to press her against the opposite side of the cubicle, pinning her in place with one leg between her thighs. 

“Who says I don’t know it?” Jamie panted, lips swollen from their bruising kiss.

“Well, you never asked ‘n I never told you.”

The blonde raised her chin almost defiantly, lips mere millimetres away from her own. “Don’ need to ask when I can just look ya up in the system, Yasmin Khan.”

How she wanted nothing more than to either smack or kiss that cocksure grin right off her face, but something in the way Jamie said her name sent a rush of molten lava right through her body and distracted her just long enough for the PT to pull her in again and attach her lips to her neck.

At her incessant nibbling and sucking, Yaz’s hips bucked against the blonde’s thigh at their own accord, drawing a groan from both of them.

Still, not wanting her to have the last word, she blurted out the first thing that came to her mind. “It’s Yaz to my friends.”

Jamie stopped her assault on Yaz’s tender skin and looked at her with a mischievous glint in her now almost black eyes. “I’ll remember that.”

Rolling her eyes at the PTs antics, Yaz decided the best defense was attack after all and she tightened her grip on Jamie’s neck again to connect their lips in yet another bruising kiss. This time, Yaz quickly gained the upper hand and now it was her turn to map out the blonde’s mouth with her tongue. There wasn’t any kind of resistance anyway, just enthusiastic participation and a quiet moan that shot straight to Yaz’s core.

God, she needed more of that. Of her.

The door of the next stall over falling shut catapulted them back into the present. While the frosted glass of the door shielded them completely from any onlookers, they still became all too aware of where they actually were. Panting heavily, they sprung apart and leaned against opposite sides of the stall to regard each other silently for a moment.

Jamie’s cheeks were painted a subtle shade of pink and her short hair was the messiest Yaz had ever seen before on her. While on one hand she felt a surge of pride in her chest at leaving her in such a disheveled state, she couldn’t help but wonder, now that reality was finally sinking in, how they’d get out of there without anyone catching on.

“Uhm--”

“So--”

Awkwardness fell around them, reminding Yaz of all those times she had approached Jamie for a quick chat and the conversation had come to a halt, both women not knowing how to continue. At last, the PT spoke up again, the newfound raspiness in her voice making Yaz’s mouth dry.

“I’ll go out first ‘n you follow in half a minute or something?”

All she could do was nod in response, too transfixed by how Jamie frantically combed through her hair with her fingers and then pulled on her dark blue uniform in an attempt to look somewhat presentable. With a peck on her lips that happened too quickly to properly register in Yaz’s still mushy brain, the blonde disappeared.

Taking a bunch of deep breaths, Yaz moved forward and rested her forehead against the cool tile where Jamie had been seconds ago. It was hard to wrap her mind around what had just transpired. Had she actually been making out with her gym crush - who happened to be a personal trainer - inside a bathroom stall of the very same gym?

Once she felt enough time had passed, she carefully opened the door and peeked outside. There wasn’t a soul to see, so she slowly made her way through the narrow corridor and around the corner into the main area of the changing room. A bunch of women were wandering around in different states of undress, yet the one she actually wanted to see like this was nowhere to be found. 

Figuring that Jamie had to be at the front desk again, she holstered her gym bag and wandered outside, just to be greeted with the same absence of the blonde PT. Suppressing a frustrated groan, she made her way to the exit and tried not to think too much of it. 

Just as Yaz passed the tripod turnstile, a flurry of blond hair caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. Turning, she saw Jamie rushing from one end of the floor to the other, accompanied by another personal trainer, clearly on a mission. However, that didn’t stop her from noticing Yaz and throwing her a wink before she disappeared from view.

\--

Thursday rolled around with work seeming to be especially slow, just to taunt her. Nothing but a few parking disputes in the morning had happened the whole day, so Yaz was forced to bide her time at her desk with a stack of old case files. Unsurprisingly, neither her head nor her heart were really in it, actually hadn’t been the whole week so far.

She’d be lying if she hadn’t gotten herself off once or twice over the weekend to the thoughts of how the little bathroom adventure between Jamie and her could’ve panned out. And maybe she hadn’t been able to shake the thoughts off completely. Maybe.

After too long hours, evening finally rolled around and Yaz was staring at the clock over the bullpen, willing it to just release her of her duty so she could make her way over to the gym. 

“You’re almost bouncing off your seat”, her partner’s voice caught her attention, “anywhere important to be?”

She pointedly ignored Dan waggling his eyebrows at her. “Yeah, gym. Zumba class is finally starting again.”

It took exactly two seconds for him to stop blatantly staring at her until he burst out laughing. More than used to being teased relentlessly about her love for zumba - or rather this special class -, she merely rolled her eyes and turned back to her computer. Only ten more minutes.

And what especially long minutes that were.

All the more fast she was to make a run for her locker and grab her bag the second the hand struck six o’clock sharp. If Dan had dared to make another comment, Yaz was out of the door before it could reach her ears.

The air in the gym was hot and humid, the changing rooms even more so. Fighting her way through the masses of sticky bodies from her locker to the water dispensers and lastly up the stairs, she made it to the course room with five minutes to spare.

She was barely through the door when she was met with a brilliant smile and an all too familiar voice. “Hey! ‘M glad you made it!”

It was difficult to do anything else but return the smile at Jamie’s signature excitement, any possible awkwardness immediately dissipated. “Of course, why wouldn’t I? Been waiting far too long for this class to be back again. Also, I kinda told you I’d be there. I tend to keep my word.”

“Well, I mean after… y’know.”

“After you kinda ran out on me?” she quirked an eyebrow at her, relishing in the way the blonde squirmed under her gaze. Yaz definitely hadn’t forgotten that.

The PT had at least the decency to look sheepish. “Yeah, exactly. Sorry ‘bout that, by the way. And since I didn’t see you the past days I couldn’t ask you about it and--”

Yaz leaned in close enough just to not raise any suspicions in the people around, though still effectively shutting up Jamie’s rambling. “I’m pretty sure my phone number is accessible in the system, too.”

Her voice had almost dropped an octave at those words and she swore she could see goosebumps rising on Jamie’s skin. Her fingers twitched at her side to run over them. When she pulled back to make her way over to her usual spot, she found the blonde’s pupils to be blown wide again. In the semi-darkness of the room, her eyes were almost devoid of any green.

Sure, they could’ve chatted another two minutes, but she decided to stay put in her spot, not even turning to get another glimpse at the blonde. While Yaz didn’t actually want to play hard to get, she certainly wasn’t planning on appearing too overeager.

Then the heavy doors fell closed and Jamie entered the stage, adjusting her headset and tapping wildy on the sound system’s touchscreen. Excitement radiated off her in tangible waves as she finally faced the room.

“Hi everybody and welcome back to the first zumba class in two months! I’m Jamie and hope you’re just as excited as I am - the more, the better! Let’s see how much we’ve all forgotten since last time, shall we? Today’s choreo is called  _ La Doctora Loca _ , have fun!”

Everything was a blur after that. 

Yaz let the music wash over her as she trained her eyes on Jamie, following her every movement, her body moving at its own accords in time with the beat. It was exhilarating and everything she needed. By the time the last song came on, her top was clinging to her like a second skin and some short strands that had come loose from her ponytail in the meantime curled up around her ears.

And just like that it was over again. Immediately, people started filing out of the room in small groups, chatting among themselves, and uncertainty took a hold of her. Should she leave like everyone else or just assume and linger a while longer?

Her unspoken question was answered when she found Jamie’s eyes across the room, the PT mouthing a silent  _ ‘stay?’ _ at her from the stage. 

Yes, Yaz thought, she could absolutely do that.

While the last two people finally made their way out, the blonde turned off everything - the big monitors at the back of the stage, the sound system, the artificial lights, and raised the blinds again, leaving the room as if no one had been in here in the first place. At last, she jogged over to close the doors again, draping the wide space in a strange kind of silence.

Blowing a stray hair out of her face, she all but sauntered over to Yaz, her trademark smirk making its reappearance.

Yaz longed to kiss her until every trace of cockiness was wiped away. “Seems like someone’s regained their confidence.”

Coming to a stop right in front of her, their faces mere centimetres apart, Jamie teased, “Who says it was gone in the first place?”

She didn’t get a chance to answer that question - it was probably rhetoric anyway. After casting a quick glance at the doors, the blonde pulled her in by her neck and pressed their lips together just like she’d done the week before. This time however, she started walking her backwards through the room until her back hit a wall out of sight from prying eyes.

Expertly, Jamie used the little gasp that escaped her at the sudden collision to push her tongue forward again, deepening the kiss and pressing herself closer. Somewhere in the back of her mind, Yaz was reminded of how thoroughly drenched her clothes were and what an unattractive sight she must pose right now, hair a sweaty mess and all, but then a hand slid down her back and under her top to caress the cooled skin there.

What the hell, Jamie was just as sweat-soaked as she was anyway.

Casting all reservations aside, she buried a hand in the PT’s blond strands, tugging and causing a content hum she was definitely filing away for later use, and let the other slide down her body, finally coming to rest at Jamie’s small but firm butt, squeezing. She’d be lying for sure if she said she hadn’t wanted to do that for quite some time now.

When Jamie went for her top, peeling it off her and causing her to whine at the short loss of skin under her fingertips, Yaz couldn’t help but grin and note, “It almost seems like you planned this.”

“Well”, the PT shrugged faintly and trailed her tongue over Yaz’s clavicle, her calloused hands mapping out her almost bare torso with the same enthusiasm and frenzy she usually reserved for the classes but steering frustratingly clear of her breasts, “got the whole weekend and then some to think ‘bout it.”

With her hands back at their previous spots on the blonde’s body, she succumbed to the sensation of her lips, teeth, and tongue working away on her throat and neck until the heat between her legs forced her to do something. She pulled Jamie off her skin by her hair, the resulting moan shooting straight through her body, looking deeply into dark eyes that probably mirrored her own, and growled lowly.

“So you spent the past, what, six, seven days thinking about how you’d fuck me? How I’d fuck you?”, Yaz didn’t know where all that boldness came from again, but damn she was rolling with it, “Did it drive you crazy having to wait? You seem to be the rather impatient type.”

Her harsh words distracted the blonde just enough for Yaz to switch their places, recreating their stolen moment back in the bathroom stall. This time around, however, she immediately pressed her thigh to Jamie’s centre, swallowing the moan from her lips with a fierce kiss. 

It was definitely time to level the playing field, Yaz decided and grabbed the hem of the PT’s top, removing it in one swift movement. Tossing it aside, she leaned back a bit, albeit still keeping the other woman in place with her thigh, and marvelled at the sight before her. She’d been wondering so long about what might be hidden underneath her shirts, she might as well now grant herself a few more precious seconds to take it all in.

Someone else, however, seemed to have other plans. As disheveled as she looked with her messy hair, kiss swollen lips and slightly askew sports bra, Jamie still felt the need to take control of the moment.

“Like what you see?”

Shaking her head, Yaz laughed under her breath. “Oh wow, A - this is such a cliché line, and B - you better believe I do.”

The cocky comment Jamie had undoubtedly been about to make died directly on her lips as Yaz dropped to her knees, lips attaching themselves to the soft and salty skin and trailing zigzag lines down the faint bumps of the blonde’s abs. The shaky breaths of the woman in front of her made the skin quiver under her ministrations, which then turned into a surprised gasp as Yaz untied the knot of her shorts and pulled at them just enough for them to fall the rest of the way to the floor. 

She could already smell the blonde’s arousal, making it hard to concentrate on anything else, but there was still some teasing to do before she would go there, no matter how much they were kind of on the clock here. So Yaz focused on those strong thighs in front of her, gently worrying the skin with her teeth and listening to every sound from above.

When Jamie’s whines got just frustrated enough, she sucked a mark to the inside of her left thigh, barely high enough to be covered by her gym shorts. So maybe she was feeling a bit possessive, what about it?

Before she could go for her knickers, hands found her neck and wordlessly signalled her to come back up again. Doubt edged into Yaz’s consciousness. Had she presumed too much? Though as she looked up questioningly, she was met with a brilliant grin that immediately erased her worries.

Jamie’s breath was already on the side of laboured. “You’re wearing too much. ‘N I’m a big fan of equality, me, so you really need to lose those pants right now”, and, with an uncharacteristic hint of shyness, she added, “and I really need to kiss you.”

Yaz was up on her feet again in a heartbeat, her lips hovering tantalisingly close to the PT’s as she whispered “That’s just fair, I guess” to then lock their lips together, immediately licking over her lower lip to ask for entrance, which was granted almost at the same time.

While their kiss grew more heated and desperate by the second, Yaz could feel one of Jamie’s hands make its way under her sports bra. It found its destination on Yaz’s left nipple, pinching the hard nub with deft fingers and causing her to break the kiss with a deep moan and her movements to falter momentarily.

Jamie tried to take the chance to rid her of her bra entirely, but was forced to give up when the still wet garment refused to cooperate. Growling deep in her throat, she went for Yaz’s yoga pants instead. If she weren’t turned on beyond reason, Yaz would’ve found her obvious frustration adorable.

Slowly growing impatient herself, she helped her along, kicking them off with far less grace than she would’ve liked, just so she could go back to tasting and feeling the blonde’s skin. She dove in again, set on getting her hands on Jamie’s boobs this time around, but as usual, said woman had other plans. Using her momentum against her, she turned them both around, now Yaz was the one pressed to the wall by a strong leg.

At the same time as Jamie went to pin her left arm up against the wall, Yaz’s right snaked down between their bodies, cupping her through her knickers and feeling the dampness waiting for her. 

“Oh stars, fuck.”

Pressing just a bit further and as casually as she could through the fog in her brain and the heat between her legs, Yaz smiled innocently at the blonde. “So, how long do we want to continue this back-and-forth game?”

Gaining back her composure and grinning devilishly - two could play this game after all -, Jamie plucked Yaz’s hand from between her legs and pinned it to the wall just the same. “Well, we could always toss one of the 1.25 plates and see who comes out on top. Literally.”

Yaz leaned forward and huffed her amusement against the skin of her neck, relishing in the goosebumps her lips were leaving in their wake. “You’re the worst.”

“I think you’ll reconsider that statement soon.”

Searching for remainders of hazel in her eyes and finding none, she decided to end this game now, smiling dangerously. “Maybe once I had my fun.”

While Jamie might have been a personal trainer, Yaz definitely was more in practice when it came to actual weights, so she pushed back easily against her, forcing her to walk backwards, surprise clear on her face. 

Making a split decision, Yaz maneuvered her to the left until the back of her legs hit the stack of exercise steps. With another push, she forced her to sit down on them and proceeded to finally -  _ finally _ \- rid her of her underwear once and for all.

Any protest about the manhandling got stuck in the PT’s throat and replaced by a series of moans as Yaz pushed up her sports bra and took a hard nipple into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it while her hand kneaded the other breast.

Gripping the edge of the step for dear life, Jamie’s knuckles turned white, forming a stark contrast against the black plastic. Her hips had already started twitching and seeking friction against whatever part of Yaz was closest, but when her hands loosened their iron grip on the step and began trailing up and down Yaz’s back again, blunt nails scratching just enough to be palpable, Yaz had enough.

A last tender bite to the flesh of her boob and savouring the deep whine, she pulled Jamie off the step again and turned her around. Before she had even realised what was happening, Yaz had already pinned her down on the step again with a firm hand between her shoulder blades.

Something between a laugh and groan escaped the blonde, attempting to look at her over her shoulder. “And you asked me if  _ I  _ had planned this?”

Pressing her whole body onto her back, keeping the PT effectively from trying to push herself upright again, Yaz leaned as close to her ear as possible. “I’m just very good at working with what I’ve got. Also, if I weren’t extremely fond of keeping my membership and you keeping your job, I’d bend you over the  _ stage _ for all that cheek you’ve been giving me.”

“Oh fuck.”

She wasn’t sure what it was exactly that caused Jamie’s outburst, whether it was the image she had projected into her head or her fingers making contact and sliding through her wet heat - she liked to think it was a mixture of both - but the sound shot right to her own core.

She wanted to hear it again and again.

Groaning softly under her breath, Yaz trailed her fingers back and forth through her folds, thoroughly coating them and relishing in the way Jamie’s hips bucked and chased after more contact.

“Is this all for me?”, she cooed with a smug grin the blonde wasn’t able to see.

“And you say- you say I’m cocky?”, Jamie hissed through gritted teeth, any additional protest dying and turning into a moan when Yaz reached her clit and immediately proceeded to rub light circles around it.

Deciding her fingers were more than wet enough, she gave her clit one last tight rub to then trail them down to Jamie’s entrance at the same time she was kissing down her spine. 

“You ready?”

The blonde huffed, attempting to blow some stray strands out of her line of sight. “Like ten minutes ago.”

“Why didn’t you say something sooner?”, Yaz asked sweetly, wiping them away and tucking them behind her ear. She definitely needed to see her face for everything that was to come.

“Well I-- ngh, damn!”

Yaz chuckled quietly as her index finger sliding inside caused Jamie to forget whatever she was trying to say. Honestly, turning the usually so chatty personal trainer into a speechless mess could definitely become one of her favourite new pastimes. 

Setting a slow but steady rhythm, she watched the woman underneath for any kind of discomfort, her other hand rubbing circles on her lower back. It seemed as if Jamie had more than arranged herself with her position, no strain visible in her shoulders anymore. 

When Yaz picked up speed, their eyes found each other again.

“Dammit, Yaz, quit playin’!”

“You really can’t stop bossing people around, can ya?”

Usually she would’ve drawn it out on purpose, tortured her just a bit more until she maybe started begging, but the heat between her own legs was becoming unbearable and demanded attention. 

She added her middle finger at the next push in, her own cunt clenching in time with Jamie’s as the felt the silken heat welcoming her and the blonde’s approving moans filled her ears. Once both of them were settled, Yaz picked up the pace of her thrusts and crooked her fingers slightly, searching for that one sweet spot.

It took a few tries, but when an especially loud groan fell from Jamie’s lips and her hips almost raised off the step, she knew she’d found it. Now there was no stopping her. She set up an relentless pace, hitting it over and over again and causing the stacked steps to shake in the process. 

By now, Jamie had screwed her eyes shut, her pants leaving a wet spot on the plastic under her as incoherent curses escaped her. 

Just as Yaz’s wrist started complaining, the PT’s whines became louder and more frantic.

“Yaz, can you- please, I nee- I need.”

Being nothing but happy to oblige, she pulled her fingers out. Yet before Jamie could complain, she was already repositioning and reaching around her hips to her front, sliding them inside her again. From this position, she was able to hit her clit with every thrust while simultaneously pushing their bodies flush together and getting access to her sensitive neck. 

At the first stroke against her clit, the blonde cried out, hips bucking and thus pushing against Yaz’s own throbbing centre. Trying to suppress her resulting groan, she sank her teeth into the top of Jamie’s shoulder. The reaction was instantaneous.

“Fuck, Yaz, I’m gonna- please don’t stop, jus- just don’t!”

“Then come”, she panted right into her ear, “come on, I wanna hear you.”

And hear her she did.

A few hard thrusts later, Jamie fell over the edge with a drawn out moan, her hands grappling for purchase on the steps around her while her hips bucked hard enough to almost throw a lesser woman off her.

Carefully, Yaz guided her through her orgasm and the aftershocks, slowing her movements gradually until they came to a stop, all the while peppering her shoulders and neck with kisses and licking soothingly over the blooming mark where she had bitten her. Pressing a final kiss to the base of her spine, she gingerly pulled her fingers out of her core, Jamie’s wetness leaving a trail almost down to her palm.

Watching with great satisfaction how the blonde worked to get her breathing back to normal, her back rising and falling with the deep breaths she was taking, she allowed herself a generous taste. When she was halfway done, savouring every last bit, her own cunt throbbing and protesting in neglect in the meantime, Jamie cracked her eyes open.

She groaned at the sight behind her. “I swear to God, if I hadn’t just given three classes back to back...”

“Then what?”, Yaz prompted, one eyebrow raised at the blonde’s shaky attempt to push herself up and off the steps.

“Then I’d rail you on  _ and  _ over everything in this room.”

She pulled the last digit out of her mouth with an obscene plopp. “Promises, promises.”

She didn’t get any further than that, as Jamie had managed to summon the last pieces of strength in her body and was on her just a second later, pulling them flush together and stealing her taste from Yaz’s lips with a content hum. This time, when Jamie switched their positions, she was more than happy to work with her. Her whole body felt as if it were on fire and she needed something to be done about it right the fuck now.

Sitting up on the stacked steps, she let the PT have her way with her and watched her through half-lidded eyes as she made her descent first with her hands and then followed their trail with her lips, every single sensation burning through Yaz’s skin and all the way down between her legs. 

Jamie fanned her hand out over her abdomen while mouthing at her left boob, her pale skin giving a stark contrast to her own dark one. “I’ve been waiting to get my hands on those since last week.”

“If I’d known standing topless in front of you was all it takes to get your attention, I would’ve done that sooner”, Yaz couldn’t help but chuckle.

“You’ve had my attention way before that.”

While Jamie continued her ministrations and busied herself with sucking a bruise on her hip bone, Yaz was caught off-guard by the statement. There was a lot to unpack in those words, but this really wasn’t the time to address it, she was too busy groaning in frustration when the blonde reached the hem of her underwear to then just skirt around it and continue her journey down her legs.

“You know what else needs your attention?”

It probably came out whinier than she wanted, considering Jamie’s shit-eating grin in response. In the end, however, she got what she wanted. 

Not without a trace of reference, she pulled at the offending garment, and with a little help from Yaz it finally made its way to the floor as well, joining their other discarded clothes. Immediately, Jamie spread her legs and settled between them, just to look up at her with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

“Aw, is tha--”

Yaz gave her the deadliest glare she could muster right then. “I swear if you finish that sentence I will kick you.”

Pressing a kiss right where her leg joined her hips, Jamie pretended to ponder the threat for a second. “Don’t think you would, tho.”

“What makes you so sure?”

“Cos then you’d miss out on this.”

“Wha-- oh shit!”

Without any warning, the blonde dove in and licked a broad stripe up between her folds, ripping all air from Yaz’s lungs and causing her to throw her head back. It was all so much already, and she was sad to realise she wouldn’t last long, no matter how much she wanted.

Instinctively, her hands flew to Jamie’s head, burrowing deeply into blond strands and tugging her imperceptibly closer. The resulting hum of pleasure sent shockwaves up her spine and she could feel another rush of wetness between her legs. 

Jamie definitely wasn’t complaining as she lapped up everything, mapping Yaz’s cunt with an expert tongue before she went to draw tantalisingly slow circles around her clit. That didn’t last long, however, and she moved to lick between her folds again, pressing the flat of her tongue against her entrance now and then. 

Yaz wasn’t sure if it was supposed to be a silent question - her mind was a bit hazy at the moment - but she moaned her approval anyway, pushing her hips forward as best as she could with the PT’s strong arms around her thighs, keeping her in place.

As Jamie’s tongue slid inside her, she was unable to keep her eyes open any longer, the slight stretch of her cunt shutting down all of her other senses.

Every push inside pressed the tip of the blonde’s nose against her clit as she bopped her head back and forth, stray strands brushing the inside of Yaz’s thighs, creating a whirlwind of sensations deep in her stomach. As the heat seemed to spread from her centre out into her whole body, Yaz couldn’t hold it any longer.

Panting heavily, she managed to choke out broken words between moans. “‘M so close, so cl- please, I need- more.”

Humming in acknowledgement, the blond replaced her tongue with two fingers, setting a quick pace, and covered her clit with her lips, toying with it with her tongue. Everything around Yaz seemed to disintegrate as all of her senses zeroed in on the woman between her legs and what she was doing to her.

But nothing compared to the feeling when Jamie started sucking. The coil in Yaz’s stomach drew tighter and tighter with every thrust of her fingers, and before she could even realise what was happening, the next hard suck on her clit sent her tumbling down through waves and waves of pleasure as it snapped.

She was only faintly aware of the sounds spilling from her lips and how bruising her hold on Jamie’s hair was as she pressed herself closer against her face, she was too preoccupied with chasing every last bit of her orgasm. Gentle licks and kisses to her centre and onset of her thighs brought her back to the present at last, her hips twitching one last time as the blonde slowly pulled out her fingers. 

Just as Yaz, she brought her fingers to her mouth, sucking them clean with an approving hum, all the while never taking her eyes off the woman in front of her. 

While she was still trying to catch her breath and get some feeling back into her limbs, Yaz carded her fingers through the PT’s hair in an attempt to tame the wild mess and make her presentable for the outside world again. 

She couldn’t help but mirror Jamie’s pleased grin. “Y’look absolutely chuffed.”

“Well, why shouldn’t I be?”, she rebutted, still smirking, and started peppering small kisses up her thighs to her hips while Yaz’s body buzzed and tingled in the wake of her lips.

She had a point, Yaz had to admit. 

As she stretched her arms over her head, trying to work out the tenseness in her shoulders, the screen of her wrist watch lit up, catching Yaz’s attention for merely a spare second, but it was enough to make her laugh out loud.

Humming questioningly, Jamie interrupted her way up her torso, leaving one especially wet kiss right below her left breast before she raised her head in confusion. “I know I’m dead funny, me, but I don’ think this is the right moment to laugh at me.”

“‘M not laughing at you, idiot, I’m laughing at this”, still chuckling, she thrust her wrist right into the blonde’s face, “My fitbit has classified this as workout.”

In lieu of replying, Jamie opted to hide her grin in the crook of Yaz’s neck, nuzzling the soft skin there and sending a stray shiver down her spine. When she seemed to have regained control about her facial features again, she regarded Yaz with a deadpan expression.

“Glad to know the big corporations have included our gym’s new workout program into their algorithms. I hope this free-of-charge demonstration has been to your satisfaction. If you’d like to join in again, please visit the front desk to make an appointment.”

“Oh my God, you’re insufferable!”

“You have a strange way of pronouncing ‘irresistible’”, she muffled into Yaz’s neck again. Apparently this had become one of her new favourite places. 

Yaz proceeded to stroke her hair absentmindedly. “Alright, Casanova, as soon as I’m in my leggings again I’mma pop down and ask for the shagging workout with Jamie, alright.”

That brought some life back into the PT. As if stung by a bee she propped herself up on both arms and looked at the woman underneath her with eyes wide as saucers. “You wouldn’t dare!”

“Try stopping me.”

“How about an offer that you can’t refuse?”

“I’m listening.”

“How about some healthy lifestyle approved food and then maybe another free session of this exclusive program when I’m not on the clock and there’s way more time”, the blonde suggested, interrupting every other word with another kiss to either Yaz’s neck or her lips.

She pulled Jamie up by her chin to look into her eyes, now hazel again. “As long as it’s not in a bathroom stall or anywhere near the gym.”

“Nope.”

“Deal. Pick me up on Saturday at 7, you know where to find my address.”

**Author's Note:**

> THIS EXACT CLASS IS IN 3.5 HOURS AND I'M GONNA DIE IN SHAME WHEN I SEE HER.
> 
> So, let me know what you think and shame me in the comments :)


End file.
